THE WEEKEND
by Donna McIntosh
Summary: Slash Starsky & Hutch figure out a way to spend the weekend.


Title: THE WEEKEND Disclaimer: These characters do no belong to me. Rating: NC-17

Fandom: Starsky & Hutch Genre: Slash

THE WEEKEND

"Why do you always say that?" Hutch asked, somewhat miffed despite his effort to control the aching jealousy that nagged at his heart promising another lonely weekend.

"Say what?" Starsky asked innocently, flouncing down on the couch in Hutch's apartment with a freshly opened can of beer.

You're always saying someone's a better kisser than I am. Elizabeth, and old what's-her-name at the diner." Hutch tried to make it sound light, like he was joking with Starsky, but his resentment was all too evident. "You don't even know how I kiss! How can you say they kiss better?" Hutch finished the remainder of his beer and tossed the can somewhere in the vicinity of the trash can.

"I've seen you kiss a girl or two, old buddy, and let's fact it. You're technique leaves a little to be desired." Starsky taunted, noticing the affect he was having on Hutch.

"You only saw what I wanted you to see." Hutch defended himself.

"Oh yeah?" Starsk said, wondering how to turn this conversation down the path he wanted it to go.

"Yeah," Hutch said and walked over to the couch and sat down beside Starsky. "If I'd wanted you to see more, you'd have seen more'' Starsky lingered over his can of beer, carefully thinking over his comeback. "Was there more to see?" He asked blinking his wide blue eyes innocently.

"There's one way to find out." Hutch said, the words tumbling out before

he had the chance to think them over. // Well now I've committed myself.// He trembled at the realization. //Please, Starsk, don't jump up and run out on me!//

Starsky paused midway to his mouth with the can of beer and darted a quick look at Hutch. Had he really heard that or was it wishful think­ing? "You wanna kiss me?" he asked, his heart pounding so he wasn't sure if he had heard the words or not.

"Well ... nothing personal. I mean ... well we've known each other for a long time and I just think you ought to be set straight on this." Hutch stuttered. "Actually, I'm a pretty good kisser," he grinned

and tilted his head hoping to make Starsky grin too.

Starsky didn't grin. "OK. So show me." he said, setting the can of beer down on the table and turning back to Hutch.

Hutch. was frozen. Here was his chance he'd been waiting for, for months now. He had to make this right. He might never get another chance. The thought of another lonely weekend with Starsky out with some girl

and him sitting home wondering about him, wanting him; was driving

him crazy. He moved over a little closer to Starsky and let his hand wander over his shoulder and come to rest or the side of his neck. He trailed the fingers of his right hand under Starsky's jaw lifting his face into position. He brought their mouths together slowly with a kiss so filled with tenderness it left them both shaken. He leaned back a few inches and said. "Well?"

"Can't tell yet, Starsky mumbled, "Better try again."

Hutch kissed him again, lingering this time as they fitted their lips together in another breathtaking kiss. hutch pulled his mouth away

just enough to let it wander across Starsky's cheek and down his throat. A soft moan from Starsky brought him back to his lips. After several little kisses he asked. "You all right? Want me to stop?"

"NO! Oh no ... please ..." °° Starsky gasped between kisses. His arms encircled Hutch's back and he clung to him with a desperation born of months of longing.

Their kisses grew deeper, more passionate, each trying to express all the feelings they had kept hidden for so long. Hutch fumbled with the buttons on the front of Starsky's shirt and opened it enough to allow his eager hand to slide in and caress the curly black hair. "Starsk.. Starsk.." he breathed into the hollow of Starsky's neck. "I want you.. please, baby. I want you so much."

Starsky sank lower onto the couch, Hutch's weight pressing him downward. °f Hutch ... yes, Hutch ... yes." Starsky begged pulling Hutch closer and trying to help him pull his shirt loose from his pants. Together they pulled it free and tossed it across the room. Hutch pressed his face against the hairy chest, intoxicated by the freshly showered aroma. He nuzzled kisses here and there; stopping to explore a suddenly erect nipple. "Oh baby ... You're so sweet. So sweet." he whispered -tasting the tiny delicacy.

"Hutch ... Oh God, Hutch! Please don't stop," Starsky begged as Hutch left one nipple and crossed to the other. His hand wandered down over the curve of Starsky's hip and fondled his bottom, pulling it tight against him. Starsky broke off the kiss with a groan and buried his head against Hutch's shoulder. Hutch worked his hand between them

until he was probing Starsky's swollen crotch. A shock ran through Starsky that electrified every pore. He pawed at hutch trying to reciprocate but couldn't quite reach.They struggled with zippers

and snaps and in another moment were free of the intruding materials that had separated them. This time both hands found their targets.

Flesh against flesh they withered until their passion was spent.

Chance. The thought of another lonely weekend with Starsky out with some girl

-3­

They clung together in silence, hardly daring to believe what had just happened.

Hutch laying flat on his back, gazed wonderingly around the room at

the clothes strewn about, grinned happily and kissed the top of Starsky's head which was resting on his shoulder. He breathed in the sweet dampness of the curly hair and pulled the warm body closer against him. Starsky snuggled up, one arm and leg slung over him holding him close. "Now what was that you were saying about maybe spending the weekend with Elizabeth since she was a better kisser than me?" "Ohhhhhhh, did I say that?" Starsky groaned as his hand slid down to fondle Hutch's genitals. The response was immediate and pleased him immensely. "I don't think I even know any Elizabeth!"

Hutch heaved a sigh of relief and began working his hips against Starsky's hand. "You're a man of many talents, Starsk."

"I'd like to be. For you, Hutch." Starsky raised up, leaned over him and gazed into the intent blue eyes. "We've wasted so much time. So much time!"

"No we haven't!" Hutch said, firmly grasping him by the shoulders. "Not one second we've ever been together has been wasted. it's just taken this long for us to get to know one another; to know this is right for us. What we've got has taken this long to build. Tonight proves it was worth the wait!"

Starsky's face melted into a gentle smile. "Yeah, I guess you're right." He laid down in Hutch's arms again. "you know how I feel about you don't you?" he asked.

"Yes, baby. I know. I know."

The tenderness between them soon lost way to passion as they once again sought to bring about the exquisite pleasures to one another. Most of the weekend was spent in bed, with occasional trips to the kitchen or bathroom. There were all kinds of great places in that apartment that neither had been aware of. A spot here and there on carpet or tile

could testify to that fact.

Their first day back at work was a difficult one. It seemed incredibly long with little chance for private words or glances between them. When at last they were in the car on their way home, Hutch drove much too

fast.

"You in a hurry or something?" Starsky teased.

"Damn!" Hutch cursed as the yellow light he was speeding through changed to red. "Yeah. I'm in a hurry. You know how long it's been?"

"Exactly ... twelve hours and thirty seven minutes." Starsky answered studying his watch.

"I'm so horny I'm _about __to _explode!" Hutch explained, taking a corner with screeching tires.

"Easy there, Blondie. Everything will be _just _fine as soon as we get home I'm gonna take good care of you. You'll see." he promised, reaching across the seat and caressing the bulge in Hutch's jeans. "Oh God -- Don't do that!" Hutch warned, swerving as he changed lanes.

Starsky reluctantly removed his hand from Hutch's lap and sat back. At last Hutch screeched to a stop in front of Venice Palace. He took the steps two at a time and was standing with the door open, unbuttoning his shirt when Starsky made it to the top.

"You are in a bad way!" Starsky grinned, pleased with himself for having such an affect on Hutch.

"Starsk..." With one movement, Hutch had the door closed, locked, and Starsky wrapped in his arms.

"Oh baby, you're hot. So hot!" Starsky mumbled as hutch pulled off his shirt and was working frantically on his pants.

"You've been driving me crazy all day. Looking at me and not really looking at me at all! You knew what you were doing!" Hutch said breathlessly tugging at Starsky's jeans. He went down on his knew in front of him bathing Starsky's rigid organ with tongue-licking kisses. "Don't you want to get in bed first?" Starsky asked cradling the blond head lovingly with both hands.

"It's too far... too far.." Hutch mumbled and continued his work. "Ohhhhhh, Hutch.." Starsky moaned as he gave Hutch what he was after. When he regained control he brought Hutch to his feet and said. "You've got the hottest mouth..."

""I'm glad you like it," Hutch said going immediately into a deep French kiss.

"Easy baby. Easy." Starsky soothed. "Leas at least try to make 11. over to the couch. OK?''

''Mmmmmmmm'' Hutch muttered diving for Starsky's tongue again and sucking it thoroughly.

They made it to the couch, discarding the rest of their clothes they went.

"Now! Please do it now. Right now!" Hutch pleaded and laid face down on the couch pulling Starsky on top of him.

-5­

Starsky took him then, making it last as long as he was able, As usual the timing was perfect. Just as he could hold back no longer, he felt Hutch stiffen up under him. The miracle of lovers everywhere a simultaneous climax**-- **was theirs.

"Starsk?" Hutch whispered

"Hmmmm?" He answered nuzzling the back of Hutch's damp neck. "This has been some weekend, hasn't it?"

"Hutchinson, my love. The weekend has been over for almost twenty four hours now."

"Naw ... it hasn't," Hutch squirmed contentedly under him. "I have the feeling this weekend will never end!"

"You may be right, Blondie. You just may be right!"

THE END

end


End file.
